Hello (Pager)
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Eleonor Page & Ashley Carter. Femslash. No te gusta, no lo leas.


**Hello**

* * *

La veía desde lejos, sentada frente a las teclas del piano tocando con delicadeza extrema cada tecla y llevando a su mente a soñar despierta, pensando y preguntándose si tendría esa misma delicadeza para todo aquello que sus suaves manos llegaran a tocar.

Porque si, sus manos eran suaves... Demasiado suaves.

Lo pudo comprobar uno de los días pasados cuando sin querer se le cayeron algunas partituras al suelo y ella, generosamente, la ayudo a recogerlas.

Jamás olvidara como me sintió en ese momento. Fue como si un fuego quemara en su interior, empezó en la parte en donde las yemas de sus dedos tocaron inconscientemente su piel y desde allí se fue extendiendo a lo largo de su brazo, pasando por sus hombros, su cuello y llegando hasta su rostro, el cual pudo estar cien por ciento segura que se torno completamente rojo. Por último aquel fuego se instalo en su corazón, dejando como caricia un suave rasguño cálido, más aun cuando le regalo una sonrisa tímida en forma de agradecimiento, de esas que la hacían perder la cordura y que la dejaban sin habla. La observo irse, encontrándose con su amigo en el camino antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos de la academia mientras que ella, sin notarlo, también era arrastrada por su amiga que alego que llegaban tarde a su siguiente clase o algo así. No lo recordaba muy bien porque su mente y su atención estaban puestas en aquella chica de ojos verdes que le robaba el aliento.

Ahora se encontraba allí observándola como si fuera un depredador y la otra chica su presa. Por mucho que intentaba dejar de mirarla no podía, era como si sus ojos fueran de metal y ella el imán que la atraía. La vio sonreír apenas tocando con una sola mano las teclas del piano, como si no estuviera tocando de verdad pero aun así deseara escuchar su sonido.

Debía confesar que también se moría por escuchar el sonido de aquel instrumento. Jamás le gustaron los pianos o cualquier otro miembro de su familia instrumental pero con ella fue distinto. Fue escucharla tocar por primera vez y sentir que todo en su interior irradiaba una sensación de felicidad que no le pertenecía. En ese momento no supo explicar o ponerle un nombre a eso, hoy puede decir que quizás, solo quizás, lo que en ese entonces considero un flechazo a primera vista, en realidad fue amor a primera vista.

No le gustaba confundir amor con flechazo. En su opinión el amor se fortalecía con el tiempo y el flechazo, en algunos casos, era el primer paso hacia eso. Algo instantáneo por que la otra persona te parece atractiva y tiene algo que llamo tu atención, en su caso, la manera de hacer música que tenia aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes. Solo necesito un piano, sus manos y... _¡Voilá!_ Allí estaba robándose su corazón sin siquiera saberlo ella y mucho menos la otra chica.

**-Creo que nos quedamos solas-** susurro sin mirarla y fue suficiente para que comenzara a temblar.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. En los casi seis meses que llevaba en la academia jamás la había escuchado hablar. Bueno, al menos no hablar directamente con ella. Debía reconocer que su voz en vivo y en directo era mucho mejor que la de sus sueños. Esta era más sedosa, más tierna, más sensual... más ella misma. Se sintió como una estúpida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba moviendo su boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Busco con su mirada a las personas alrededor de toda el aula y, efectivamente, no había nadie allí. Salvo ellas dos.

**-Mmm... ¿Tienes un minuto?-** le pregunto con timidez y fue en ese entonces que entendió que ya no podría negarle nada, por lo que termino asintiendo porque su garganta estaba demasiado seca como para producir sonido alguno. **-Me preguntaba si a lo mejor... Mmm... No sé... Si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías ayudarme. Es que necesito ensayar una canción y me gustaría saber si está bien o no.**

**-Pero yo...- **Carraspeo su garganta antes de continuar, quizás de esa forma su voz saldría con normalidad. **-Yo sé menos que tú de música.**

_¡ESTÚPIDA! _se grito internamente cuando la vio bajar su mirada ojos verdes ante su negativa pero es que había algo de ella que no había dicho todavía. Cuando se trataba de aquella pelirroja era completamente torpe, no podía evitar ponerse en ridículo y avergonzarse en público, pero el problema era que no sabía reaccionar frente a ella, era como si se bloqueara completamente.

**-Pero si quieres que te ayude con gusto lo hare**- murmuro en un intento de arreglar su torpeza y hacerle notar a la otra chica que le gustaría muchísimo ayudarla. En lo que sea, si se lo pedía era capaz de aprender chino mandarín solo por ella.

**-¿Lo harías?-** le pregunto con sorprendente emoción mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hubiese apartado su mirada rápidamente si no fuera porque la pelirroja se le adelanto al tiempo que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndola más hermosa y tierna aun. **-Si tienes algo que hacer no hay...**

**-Lo hare-** aseguro con convicción mientras descendía los cuatro escalones que la separaban del suelo.

Varias fueron las veces que trago saliva antes de enfrentarse a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Por otro lado la pelirroja tampoco estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba. Podía sentir como le sudaban las manos y se preguntaba internamente en que estaba pensando para pedirle ayuda a aquella morocha de ojos azules que ahora se acercaba a ella con una naturalidad asombrosa, o al menos eso pensó.

**-Entonces...-** dejo caer la morocha apoyándose al costado del piano mientras la pelirroja respiraba profundo. **-¿Por dónde comenzamos?**

**-Mmm... Hello de Lionel Richie. Te la sabes, ¿Cierto?-** quiso asegurarse mientras la otra chica asentía con una sonrisa de lado.

**-Por supuesto, en casa lo escuchan todo el tiempo. Mamá es fanática de él. Creo que de haber nacido varón me hubieran puesto 'Lionel' en honor a él**- bromeo la morocha haciendo reír a su acompañante.

Para ambas la risa de la otra fue la mejor melodía que podía llegar a escuchar. Se quedaron en silencio automáticamente para escuchar reír a la otra pero solo se formo un silencio. Un silencio que sonó como a revelador.

**-Mmm... No me has dicho tu nombre-** indico la pelirroja con timidez mientras fingía acomodar las partituras frente al piano.

**-Soy... Soy Eleonor, Eleonor Page-** respondió la rubia en voz baja mientras se maldecía por que le hubiera gustado que su voz sonara igual de atrapante como la de la chica que tenía en frente o como se imaginaba ella que sonaba su propia voz. **-¿Tú eres...?**

**-Ashley Carter-** respondió la pelirroja con timidez y sintiendo un punzada en su interior. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella morocha pudiera reconocerla de uno de los tantos encuentros espontáneos y no espontáneos que compartieron en los pasillos a lo largo de aquellos seis meses. **-Mmm, quizás no lo recuerdes pero tú me ayudaste con...**

**-Con las partituras. Si, lo recuerdo-** interrumpió Eleonor con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. **-Espero que no se te haya arruinado ninguna.**

**-No, al menos no en ese momento-** indico Ashley haciéndose a un lado de su asiento mientras ya temblaba por lo que iba a decir a continuación: **-Puedes sentarte aquí junto a mí, así comenzamos con el ensayo.**

**-Cla-cla... claro-** tartamudeo la morocha. En sus planes jamás estuvo tener a Ashley tan cerca.

Fingir que no sabía su nombre estuvo bien porque no debía mostrar debilidad frente a su enamorada porque cuanto más débil te muestres en temas relacionados con los sentimientos más dura es la caída, pero ahora no estaba segura de poder tenerla cerca y ser capaz de controlarse para no besarla como tanto lo anhelaba. Decidió morderse el labio para no tener que hacer algo estúpido y arruinar ese encuentro que hasta el momento iba bastante bien.

_-No hagas eso-_ rogó la pelirroja en su cabeza viendo como al lado de ella la morocha se mordía el labio antes de girarse y sonreírle. _-Es más difícil de lo que pensé._

**-Mmm... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-** cuestiono Eleonor cuando Ashley a su lado dejo escapar un audible suspiro.

**-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que... Nada, no me hagas caso- **murmuro Ashley con una sonrisa triste.

**-No, dime. Quiero saber... Me interesa saber, ¿Qué pasa, Ashley?-** se intereso Eleonor sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que la miro solamente unos segundos y después aparto la mirada.

**-No es nada. Simplemente estoy nerviosa porque quiero que todo me salga bien. Es algo muy mío eso**- improviso Ashley soltando una risita nerviosa mientras Eleonor se unía a ella también completamente nerviosa. **-Sera mejor que... que empecemos.**

**-Claro.**

La pelirroja movió sus dedos antes de comenzar a tocar las teclas del piano dejando sin habla a Eleonor que por mucho que intento no pudo evitar apartar los ojos de la chica que estaba a su lado.

La vio cerrar los ojos y humedecerse los labios, aquellos que ella se moría por probar, antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a cantar.

**_I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

_(He estado solo contigo dentro de mi mente)_

**_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

_(Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios mil veces)_

**_I sometimes see you passing outside my door_**

_(Algunas veces te veo pasar fuera de mi puerta)_

Si antes moría lentamente de amor por ella, ahora lo hacía aun más. Su voz perfectamente dulce y atrapante, con sus labios moviéndose con cada palabra de la canción. Canción con la que se sentía identificada por qué era lo mismo que ella sentía.

Había soñado con aquella pelirroja cientos de noche, soñaba con ella estando despierta y dormida también. Moría por besarla y quizás era un poco excesivo hablar de amor aun cuando no había cruzado ni siquiera dos oraciones seguidas con aquella chica pero ahí estaba el sentimiento. Sentir que le entregaba todo con una sola mirada, esa necesidad de saber todo de ella, de conocer hasta su más oculto secreto, esa necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla, de sentirla cerca.

Si, estaba enamorada... perdidamente enamorada de aquella pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado, aun sin haber hablado más de dos oraciones de seguidas.

**_Hello! Is it me you're looking for?_**

_(¡Hola! ¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?)_

**_I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile_**

_(Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)_

**_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_**

_(Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado y mis brazos están bien abiertos)_

**_Because you know just what to say and you know just what to do_**

_(Porque tú sabes exactamente que decir y sabes exactamente qué hacer)_

**_And I want to tell you so much. I love you_**

_(y yo quiero decirte tantas cosas. Te amo)_

No había elegido esa canción al azar, como tampoco había elegido ese día en específico para cantarla. Sabía que cada jueves compartía clases con aquella morocha y que el resto de los alumnos se iban unos minutos antes de finalizar la clase pero que aquella chica de ojos azules se quedaba un poco más, cuatro o cinco minutos más de lo acordado.

Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, desde que descubrió lo que aquella chica generaba en ella. Jamás le paso de fijarse en mujeres pero Eleonor llego a la academia un día hace seis meses atrás y todo cambio. Ahora en lo único que pensaba era en aquella morocha de ojos azules que en ese momento la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**_I long to see the sunlight in your hair and tell you time and time again_**

_(Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo y decirte una y otra vez)_

**_How much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_**

_(Cuanto me importas. Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordará)_

**_Hello! I've just got to let you know Because I wonder where you are_**

_(¡Hola! Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber porque me pregunto dónde estás)_

**_And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_**

_(Y me pregunto qué haces ¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)_

**_Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart_**

_(¿O hay alguien amándote? Dime como ganar tu corazón)_

**_For I haven't got a clue but let start by saying I love you_**

_(Porque no tengo ninguna pista pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)_

Se detuvo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Abandono la canción en la mitad mientras sentía la mirada confusa de Eleonor sobre ella. Se giro lentamente enfrentándose a la chica de ojos azules pero ésta cometió un error garrafal, se humedeció los labios y ya no lo soporto.

Se acerco de a poco como si en su cuerpo hubiera un veneno y el antídoto estuviera en los labios de Eleonor, accesibles y besables.

**-¿Qué... qué...?-** tartamudeo Eleonor paralizada por que lo que había soñado parecía hacerse realidad.

**-Quiero hacerlo... Solo déjame hacerlo-** susurro Ashley acercándose un poco más al rostro de Eleonor y por ende a sus labios. -**Dime que también lo quieres, por favor.**

La respuesta de la morocha fue rápida y simple. Alzo su mano temblorosa y acaricio con ternura el rostro de Ashley que cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto. Memorizo cada rasgo de la chica y se acomodo mejor en el asiento para quedar frente a frente. Rozo los labios de la pelirroja con su pulgar antes de acortar la distancia y por fin fundirse en ese beso que parecía que ambas lo anhelaban.

Las labios de Ashley eran tal y como se los imagino, tibios, suaves y esponjosos. Besarla por primera vez le hizo sentir que todo en ella explotaba de felicidad. La estaba besando como siempre quiso y era igual a como siempre lo soñó. Corrección, besarla en ese momento era mejor que en sus sueños, era real. Tanto tiempo esperando por aquello que recién en ese momento comprobó que la espera valió la pena.

Podía sentir como la pelirroja también la besaba con anhelo y un poco de desesperación como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Aquello la hizo sonreír en el beso mientras que de a poco se separaba de los labios de Ashley en busca del oxigeno que se le acabo.

**-Lo... lo siento. No...-** pero las disculpas de la pelirroja se quedaron en nada cuando Eleonor la callo con un beso tibio y suave. Lo había hecho porque no quería escuchar nada de arrepentimientos.

**-No digas nada. No quiero que te arrepientas-** susurro Eleonor uniendo su frente a la de la pelirroja que le acariciaba la nuca suavemente. **-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto. No quiero escuchar cómo te arrepientes ahora por haberme besado, quiero guardar este beso como algo que queríamos las dos y no solo yo.**

**-¿Crees que me arrepiento, Eleo?-** pregunto Ashley alejándose un poco de la chica frente a ella para regalarle una sonrisa tierna. **-Moría por besarte y, ¿Crees que una vez que lo hice me arrepentiría? No, preciosa. ¿Fingir que no me sabia tu nombre para luego arrepentirme?**

**-¿Por que jamás me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué...?-** Esta vez fue la morocha que se vio interrumpida por Ashley cuando esta la beso y sonrió en el beso. **-Ok, ok... Si sigues besándome así comenzare a pensar que también te gusto tanto como tú a mí y...**

**-Me gustas-** la corto Ashley mirándola directamente a los ojos para que supiera que era verdad. **-Me gustas muchísimo, Eleonor... y no quiero parar de besarte, no ahora que sé lo que siente al hacerlo y que sé que tú también lo quieres.**

**-También me gustas... muchísimo-** afirmo Eleonor parándose de su asiento con Ashley de la mano para que ambas rodearan el piano donde sentó a la pelirroja en la superficie plana. **-Y no me cansaría de besarte.**

**-Yo tampoco-** sentencio Carter rodeando el cuello de Eleonor con sus brazos antes de besarla nuevamente. **-Es como un sueño hecho realidad y...**

Pero sea lo que sea que estaba por decir se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon voces afuera del aula que las obligo a separarse y disimular como que allí no pasaba nada. Eran los alumnos de la siguiente clase.

Eleonor esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de tomar su bolso y salir de allí mientras los alumnos entraban. Aquello provoco una punzada de tristeza en el corazón de la pelirroja, esperaba que por lo menos después de lo había pasado minutos antes la morocha la esperase, pero no. Eleonor se fue dejándola allí sola.

Paso entre los alumnos, chocando algunos en el camino aunque eso mucho no le importo. Salió al pasillo cuando sintió un brazo entrelazarse con el suyo y estaba a punto de insultar a quien sea que se haya tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo cuando descubrió a la morocha a su lado que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque no le miraba a ella si no al pasillo y a la puerta que se presentaba frente a ellas.

**-Te invito a almorzar-** rompió el silencio Eleonor mirándola directamente mientras caminaban al tiempo que agrandaba un poco más su sonrisa contagiando a la pelirroja que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Por eso mismo te invito a almorzar, ¿Que dices?**

**-Acepto-** respondió la pelirroja unos segundos después al tiempo que Eleonor detenía su caminata mirando alrededor en busca de algo. Al parecer no encontró nada o a nadie por que cuando Ashley quiso darse cuenta la morocha frente ella estaba besándola de nuevo. **-No hacía falta que me convencieras con un beso por que ya había dicho que aceptaba pero no me quejo, eh.**

**-Vamos a almorzar, Ash-** indico Eleonor volviendo a entrelazar su brazo con el de la pelirroja mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia la salida. **-Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y mucho tiempo por delante para hacerlo.**


End file.
